Incontrolável
by HHBondedForLife
Summary: Não é como se realmente pudesse resistir a ele.


Incontrolável

Aparatou no local e imediatamente notou o silêncio quase sepulcral que ali havia. Soltou um suspiro desanimado. Iria ter que esperar até o dia seguinte para desculpar-se com ele. Comportara-se de maneira tola e imatura na casa dos Weasley. Fora monossilábica e relativamente fria, o que ia completamente contra o espírito natalino.

Francamente, a culpa era toda de Gina, que, _muito subitamente_, tornara-se amiga "_íntima"_ da intragável Romilda Vane. Tinha quase certeza de que a ruiva convidara a outra apenas para fazê-la admitir seus sentimentos. O plano certamente teria funcionado se Hermione já não tivesse aceitado o que sentia havia, pelo menos, duas semanas. Na festa, no entanto, só serviu para que ficasse sentada com um copo de _alguma coisa_ na mão, enquanto era dominada por ciúmes assassinos e bolava, entre cada gole da bebida, diversas maneiras macabras de fazer a outra sofrer e, preferencialmente, morrer. Dolorosamente.

Recriminou-se por ter tais pensamentos, claro. Mas só depois de Romilda ter tirado as mãos de Harry. Quase chegou a lançar-lhe uma maldição imperdoável quando tentou levá-lo, muito descaradamente, para debaixo do visgo. Para a sorte de Hermione – ou de Romilda – Harry recusou de maneira bastante discreta, o que deixou a de olhos castanhos com um misto de alívio, orgulho e até um pouco de pena da individua. Seu Harry tinha aprendido algumas coisinhas, afinal.

Mas a outra, obviamente, não ia desistir tão facilmente e continuo seguindo-o, mesmo quando ele foi juntar-se a melhor amiga no sofá. E, embora estivesse ciente de que Harry não tinha culpa de nada, a raiva que tinha da descarada dominou-a e ela acabou ignorando diversas perguntas que ele lhe fazia ou respondendo-as de forma seca e distante, além de ter ido embora sem se despedir dele. Fora indesculpavelmente infantil.

Mas, francamente, quem Romilda pensava que era? Fora o demônio durante o sexto ano, pelo menos na opinião de Hermione, e achava que podia simplesmente voltar e tudo bem? Hermione tinha certeza de que se fosse outra, que não a megera de olhos negros, ela teria aproveitado muito mais a noite de Natal, expressando algum, mesmo que fingido, contentamento e não teria tratado o amigo com tanta frieza. Deu um gemido resignado, corroendo-se de culpa. Harry não era sua propriedade e, sendo assim, não tinha direito algum sobre ele.

Preparava-se para ir embora, quando um brilho que passava sob a porta do escritório chamou sua atenção. A lareira devia estar acesa, o que queria dizer que alguém se aconchegava de frente para ela. Encheu-se de esperança de encontrar Harry ainda acordado e abriu a porta vagarosamente com um sorriso. Mas, diante do que viu, o sorriso morreu na boca e foi substituído por uma expressão maravilhada, quase igual a de alguém que tinha acabado de ser hipnotizado irremediavelmente.

Sobre o tapete, em frente ao sofá, Harry Potter, deitado de lado, de modo que a lareira iluminasse toda a parte frontal de seu corpo, dormia pacificamente. Ela ofegou e seu coração começou a bater descontroladamente, começou a respirar com dificuldade, perguntando-se se haveria oxigênio suficiente para mantê-la viva enquanto o observava. _ Inegavelmente lindo. Totalmente encantador._

Como se alguma força maior a estivesse puxando, ela foi atraída para perto dele. Tirou os sapatos de salto, que combinavam com o vestido vermelho, e pisou no tapete, sentando-se, logo em seguida, com as pernas estiradas, de frente para ele. Seu olhar foi atraído para os dois ou três botões abertos de sua camisa branca, dando-lhe uma tentadora visão do peito dele, que subia e descia calmamente, devido à respiração lenta. Sua boca ficou seca e ela molhou os lábios com a língua. Deu um suspiro frustrado: ela queria tocá-lo. Desesperadamente.

_Será que Gina teria sido capaz de colocar algo em sua bebida? Ou aquela necessidade era efeito de sua paixão avassaladora por Harry Potter? Ela não sabia dizer._

_._

_.  
><em>

Harry observava as chamas da lareira a sua frente sem realmente vê-las. A única coisa acesa ali, além dela, eram as luzes de sua árvore de Natal. Tinha construído seu escritório de modo que ficasse parecido com o salão comunal da Grifinória, pois o lugar lhe trazia paz e aconchego. Era um ótimo local para refletir, principalmente pelo fato de não ter que dividi-lo com algumas centenas de estudantes.

Analisava o estranho comportamento de Hermione naquela noite. Passara boa parte dela tentado esquivar-se das investidas de Romilda Vane e, ao buscar o apoio da melhor amiga, encontrou-a com um muro alto e forte, rodeado de criaturas mortais, construído em volta de si. Como que impedindo qualquer um de se aproximar. Deixou bem claro que estava bastante aborrecida com algo. E era isso que tentava descobrir.

Perguntou a Gina se ela sabia de que se tratava e recebeu como resposta um "Não é óbvio?" em tom divertido, seguido de um sorriso maroto. Fizera a mesma pergunta a Luna, que o olhou meio sonhadoramente, mas perguntou, um tanto quanto indignada, se ele era mesmo tão cego quanto um... Um... Harry não lembrava se começava com "B", "D" ou "X", mas Luna garantiu-lhe que se tratava de uma criatura que realmente existia e que era cega ao extremo, se é que essa expressão é válida.

Deitou em seu confortável tapete e fechou os olhos, na esperança de clarear a mente. A idéia absurda de que poderiam ser ciúmes saiu tão rápido quanto chegou. Não se permitiria ter tamanha esperança, definitivamente.

Ouviu um barulho de aparatação pela porta, mas continuou de olhos fechados, pretendendo pegar o invasor de surpresa. O som da porta se abrindo chegou aos seus ouvidos e um aroma muito familiar invadiu o aposento. Era uma mistura suave de canela, flores e algo mais, que ele atribuiu ao aroma natural da pele dela. E foi assim que ele descobriu quem entrava. Não havia mais ninguém capaz de lhe transmitir tamanha tranqüilidade e satisfação apenas pelo cheiro.

No entanto, um pouco temeroso do mau-humor dela, continuou fingindo que dormia, mesmo quando percebeu que se sentava a sua frente.

Até que sentiu uma mão muito fina tocando-lhe os cabelos.

.

.

Observou-o por tempo indeterminado, sentindo que as mãos tremiam cada vez mais, por conta da ânsia pelo toque. Seu olhar subiu pelas pernas, cobertas por uma calça preta, chegou ao torso, as mangas arregaçadas da camisa deixando a mostra os antebraços perfeitos; demorou-se por mais tempo no local onde os botões estavam abertos e subiu para o rosto, os traços mais belos que nunca, principalmente agora que tinha as feições relaxadas.

Por que raios tinha que ter se apaixonado tão loucamente por ele? Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado?

Num gesto involuntário, levou a mão aos cabelos revoltos e negros como a noite. Deliciou-se imensamente com os fios macios passando por entre seus dedos. Notou que Harry parecia manter-se em um sono profundo. Foi quando decidiu continuar sua ousada exploração.

_Definitivamente havia muito álcool naquilo que bebera._

Deitou-se de frente para ele, apoiando a própria cabeça em uma das mãos, enquanto, com a outra, que antes estava nos cabelos, tocou-lhe suavemente a face. Podia sentir maravilhosamente bem o cheiro que ele exalava estando naquela proximidade e aquilo a deixava embriagada e, se fosse certo dizer, _faminta_.

_Ela iria para o inferno, tinha certeza disso._

Passou o polegar pela lateral do rosto dele, adorando sentir a aspereza da barba pouco crescida, mas evitou tocar os lábios por medo de ter o autocontrole, quase extinto, totalmente esvaído.

Trouxe o corpo para mais perto do dele sem encostar por escassos centímetros e deitou a cabeça de modo que estivesse abaixo do queixo dele, mas com o nariz quase roçando a pele que a camisa aberta deixava exposta. Aspirou o ar dali diversas vezes, como que para gravar permanentemente a fragrância da pele dele, assim como todo o calor que ela emanava.

.

.

Ela só podia estar querendo deixá-lo louco! Ficava cada vez mais difícil de manter a respiração relaxada à medida que Hermione seguia com sua "brincadeira". Sentiu-a tocar de forma preguiçosa seu rosto, e então choques percorreram o seu corpo. O cheiro do cabelo dela tornou-se muito mais presente, o que significava que estava com a cabeça abaixo da sua. Depois, os dedos se retiraram de seu rosto por um momento que Harry considerou longo demais.

Foi quando sentiu que, dessa vez com a ponta dos dedos, ela acariciava delicadamente o seu peito, no local onde, mais cedo, abrira os botões para respirar melhor, o que, agora, tornara-se uma tarefa quase impossível. O toque era extremamente quente, e ela parecia fascinada com a descoberta, fazendo-o sentir uma alegria absurda. Decidiu que gostava **muito** de ser tocado por ela.

Quando sentiu lábios delicados roçaram suavemente o local onde antes estavam as mãos, ele se perguntou como Hermione ainda não tinha percebido a velocidade com a qual batia seu coração. Sentiu-a subir os beijos, vagarosamente, provavelmente para que não o "acordasse": no ombro, no pescoço, no queixo. A respiração dela misturou-se a sua e ele rezou para que continuasse.

Então, tão leve e quase imperceptível quanto uma brisa, os lábios dela encontraram os dele.

.

.

Hermione decidiu que, como já estava condenada, o máximo que podia faze era aproveitar. Não imaginara, ao atrever-se a beijar o peito dele, que ficaria com uma vontade ainda maior de prová-lo. Sentir o gosto de Harry, um mínimo que fosse, trouxe-lhe uma intensa sensação de complementaridade e pareceu tornar ainda mais forte o seu amor por ele. Decidiu que, como o dorminhoco não acordava de maneira alguma, um toque levíssimo nos lábios dele não faria mal a ninguém. Com esse pensamento na cabeça, fechou os olhos e encostou a boca na dele, sentindo que, se morresse naquele momento, estaria mais que satisfeita.

.

.

Harry sentiu tudo dentro de si explodir ao mero contato dos lábios dela com os seus. Estava na hora de mostrar a Hermione que estivera acordado o tempo todo.

.

.

Relutantemente, Hermione começou a retirar os lábios dos dele, bastante orgulhosa de si por não tê-lo acordado. Foi quando percebeu que seu lábio inferior ficara preso em algo. Mais precisamente, entre os dentes de Harry. Seu coração falhou e ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente, apenas para encontrar um par de verdes brilhando com uma intensidade assustadora, fitando-a como se fosse seu mundo.

Harry soltou seu lábio e começou a levantar-se, deitando-a de costas no tapeta e postando-se sobre ela, sem deixar de olhá-la nos olhos. Ela o viu descer a boca até chegar milímetros perto da dela antes de desviar para seu ouvido e sussurrar, com voz rouca:

- Minha vez.

E ela soube, estava perdida.

- Ha-Harry, eu... – O modo como a olhava a deixava mais trêmula e, agora que ele estava "acordado", tudo ficava mais _perigoso_. Ele passou as pontas dos dedos lentamente por seu rosto e foi descendo pelo pescoço, ombro, braço, acompanhando o movimento da própria mão com os olhos cor de esmeralda brilhando intensamente, atento à maneira como a fazia arrepiar-se, até entrelaçar-lhe a mão.

- Sim? Você... – Começou a fazer círculos com o polegar nas costas da mão dela, tornando a olhar diretamente para os olhos cor de chocolate, com um sorriso discreto estampado em seus lábios.

Hermione estremeceu. Merlin, não sabia que suas mãos pudessem ser tão sensíveis ao toque dele. Precisava urgentemente de ar. Fechou os olhos para tentar se concentrar, mas o gesto só fez com que fosse capaz de sentir o movimento do polegar dele mais plenamente. Precisava sair de baixo daquele corpo, pois estava cada vez mais submissa e entregue a ele.

- E-eu acho que bebi demais. Quero dizer, eu não queria te... Eu sinto mui-

Ela foi interrompida quando os lábios dele encostaram em sua bochecha e ele começou a distribuir doces beijos por todo o seu rosto. Merlin, ela estava gostando demasiadamente daquilo.

- Minha querida, a única coisa você bebeu hoje foi suco de abóbora. Fiz questão de ficar atento. – Beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz. – E, francamente, "_sente muito_"? – Sorriu ironicamente, mostrando que não acreditara em uma palavra do que ela dissera. Começou a alisar o braço dela novamente, fascinado com as reações.

- Harry... – Choramingou.

- Sim? – Ele sentia-se totalmente distante da realidade, perdido em sensações que ele jamais havia experimentado. Roçou o a barba áspera na bochecha dela e depois desceu a cabeça para cheirar o pescoço, fazendo-a arfar.

- Vai me deixar maluca! – Falou em tom choroso. Em resposta, ele depositou um ousado beijo em seu pescoço. – Droga, Harry!

- Você está me enlouquecendo desde que entrou aqui, pequena. Só estou retribuindo o favor. – Postou o indicador sobre os lábios dela, impedindo-a de iniciar um protesto. Começou logo depois a contorná-los, como se estivesse encantado com o que via, estudando-os minuciosamente. De repente, ela viu as pupilas dos olhos verdes dilatarem, e um brilho diferente surgiu ali. – Retribuindo o favor – Ele falou, a voz extremamente rouca. – E oferecendo algo mais.

Desceu os lábios ao encontro dos dela, deixando um espaço quase nulo entre eles.

- Afinal, fiquei imensamente feliz por descobrir que tem outros sentimentos com relação à minha pessoa.

Ela prendeu a respiração e ele a beijou. O mundo pareceu sumir para ambos.

O beijo começou calmo e gentil, uma exploração superficial e sutil. Mas, entre um suspiro e outro, tornou-se um verdadeiro duelo de lábios e línguas, cada um buscando saborear a boca do outro além do possível. Quando Hermione percebeu, já tinha aberto todos os botões da camisa dele e passava as mãos freneticamente por toda a extensão do torso forte e das costas largas. Harry, no entanto, fora mais paciente e apenas abaixara as alças do vestido dela para tocar-lhe os ombros e as costas carinhosamente. Ele mordeu novamente o lábio inferior dela, e puxou-o, abrindo os olhos cheios de promessas. Então ela postou a mão na nuca dele e o trouxe de volta para si, tendo a boca logo invadida pela língua exigente, explorando-lhe o interior com uma ansiedade quase incontrolável e fazendo-a gemer sob ele.

O que Harry sentiu enquanto a beijava foi muito além do esperado e penetrou o mais fundo possível na sua alma. Se soubesse o quão macia e quente era sua pele, o quão doces e saborosos eram seus lábios, já teria tentado roubar-lhe um beijo há muito tempo.

Sem a mínima vontade, separou a boca da dela e respirou fundo. O perfume feminino invadiu seus sentidos novamente. Observou-a atentamente: os lábios encontravam-se inchados e os cabelos bastante assanhados, os olhos fitavam-no com imensurável ternura. Supôs que não devia estar muito diferente, até porque seu coração continuava batendo apressadamente. Quando viu um brilho sugestivo nos olhos castanhos, procurou se controlar para não atacá-la novamente.

Passou os braços pelas costas dela e levantou-se, trazendo-a consigo, e sentando no tapete, firmando as costas no sofá e fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo, de modo que encostasse a cabeça em seu ombro. Depois de um silêncio cômodo, no qual apenas as respirações arfantes eram ouvidas, Hermione voltou a acariciar seu peito, que agora se encontrava totalmente exposto pela blusa aberta. Ela passava os dedos suavemente pelos pequenos arranhões que ela mesma deixara ali. Depois, subiu a mão para o rosto dele, fazendo-o baixar a cabeça para que pudesse olhar diretamente nos olhos dela.

- Eu acho que amo você.

Harry fechou os olhos ao som das palavras e suspirou. Sentiu-a roçar o nariz em seu pescoço, depositando também curtos beijos no local.

Sorriu, apertando-a em seus braços.

- Não acredito que estava com ciúmes da Vane, Mione. – Tudo estava claro para ele agora.

Ela parou de beijá-lo.

- Sabe que odeio aquela mulher. Se ao menos fosse alguém menos terrível...

- Você teria agido da mesma forma. – Falou, divertido.

Ela sorriu. A quem estava tentando enganar?

- Tem razão. – Continuaram calados por mais algum tempo, apenas abraçados.

- Mione?

-Hmm? – Distraída, ela acariciava afetuosamente os pêlos de seu braço.

- Eu te amo.

- Estava pensando que não ia dizer.

- Estava esperando você admitir primeiro. – Sorriu e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. – Feliz Natal, Hermione.

- Feliz Natal, Harry.

Depois de um momento curto de reflexão, Harry voltou a se pronunciar:

- Só há um pequeno problema.

- Qual? – Ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Você disse "eu **acho** que amo você". – De repente, ele ficou de pé, carregando-a nos braços, fazendo-a gritar com o susto, e aparatou para o quarto – _Vou fazer você ter certeza._

_._

_.  
><em>

N/A: Não sei se posso considerar essa uma fic "natalina". Só me senti na obrigação de colocar algumas coisas relacionadas à comemoração porque tá muito próxima. :P

Enfim, espero, sinceramente, que tenham gostado.

Dêem um presente para a autora e

COMENTEM POR FAVOR. :D

**FELIZ NATAL, GENTE! OOOOO/**

**BEIJOO**


End file.
